Summer Note
by carlaivy
Summary: Everyone is going out for vacation except for Amu. While she's taking a shower someone leaves a not telling her to meet them at the park. What will happen? Amuto One-shot! RxR edited
1. Chapter 1

**Now re-reading the story I realized it had a lot of mistakes and stuff so, I edited it :) It still has the same plot and events, it's just that I corrected the errors and wrote it in my current style of writing. If you would like to read the edited version click the next chapter button. :)**

**Thank you,**

**Carla**


	2. Chapter 2

**[edited]**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

The sound of bell was heard which was soon followed by excited chatter. That could only mean one thing…yes it was now officially summer, for all the high school kids that had been confined in the dreaded building for the past months. Everybody was completely ecstatic for their upcoming vacations since all of them were having trips with their families or with their friends. All except for one lone girl: Hinamori Amu.

"Yo, Amu are you sure you can't go to the summer house with us?," asked a messy brunette boy, as he placed his schoolbag in the trunk of his car, sure to be forgotten for the rest of the summer. "Yeah, I have to take care of the house since my parents are out of town, as usual," replied a rosette with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well," piped in a petite blonde as she hugged Amu, "We're going to miss you." The rosette nodded her head sadly and hugged her back. She sure was going to miss her best friend. She let go of the tiny girl and saw all her friends with a slight frown, "I'll miss you too guys, and don't worry I'll find something to do," she reassured them with a smile of her own. Knowing full well that her friends needed to go home and pack their bags she bid them farewell on their fun-filled vacation.

Once she was sure that Kukai had drove away with all the gang clambered up inside the little red Volvo she turned around in the direction of her home, taking the first steps to her friendless vacation. Having been walking for about fifteen minutes the girl started pondering about what she would do once she got home."Hmm, what should I do?," she asked out loud as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Oh I know !," she exclaimed as she raised her finger with a fake smile of enthusiasm on her lips. She shook her head in defeat and sighed, "No I don't know…this is going to be so boring."

Little did she know that a handsome boy, who people usually described as quiet with cat-like tendencies, was following. An amused light in his eyes as he watched the rosette thinking up ways to spend the free time she was given from the confines of school.

Once arriving at her empty house, the pinkette went directly to her room. Feeling it a little stuffy and hot she opened her balcony window to let some fresh air in. She ungracefully threw her schoolbag on the floor and landed with a huff on her fluffy bed. She herself feeling a little sticky do to the thin veil of sweat she had from walking in the blazing sun, decided to take a cool shower.

Meanwhile the Adonis that was following her swiftly climbed up a tree that was right next to her balcony. He entered the room and saw it empty of another human being. Starting to wonder of he should look to see if she was in the kitchen he heard the light sound of running water. Opting to wait on the too familiar pink bed he laid down with his legs crossed and hands under his head. It had been 20 minutes and the rosette was surely taking her time, so getting a little bored with just listening to the water run he left a note on her bed and quickly jumped out the balcony.

Once the rosette was out from the bathroom, dressed and fresh, she went to the small pile of books on her desk. She picked up an manga that she hadn't finished, and went back to her bed, the note that was neatly left on it going unnoticed. She plopped down on it with a content hum, which was abruptly stopped by a little piece of paper that fell to the floor. Picking it she inspected and saw that it was neatly folded into a triangle. Wondering how it ended up in her bed and what it was she opened it, only to be greeted with long elegant cursive lettering. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she opened it and read:

_My Dearest Amu,_

_Before you start coming out with conclusions about how this little note ended up in you room please read it first. Now don't go getting angry, you know you started to think that aliens had somehow snuck in and sneakily left a little piece of paper. Anyways I stopped by because I wanted to spend some quality time with you but you took your lovely time taking a shower. I would still like to have that quality time, so if you could meet me at the park at 5:00. Once again so go up making theories that I could be some stalker old man that follows everything you do, and don't puff your cheeks they make you look like a little pink blowfish. _

_So I'll be waiting for you to come. _

_Oh and one more thing, close your balcony door we don't want perverts crawling into your room at night._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ikuto_

Once she was finished reading she was indeed, as the note had said, puffing her cheeks with a small blush of having Ikuto now her so well. Not that she would say anything to anyone, since she barely had the courage to admit it to herself but she was always a little to happy to spend time with the blue-haired teen. She looked around her room her thoughts escaped her lips, "What is up with him now, he usually waits for me in my room. " Scamming her room her golden eyes landed on her digital clock sitting on her bedside table. Seeing the red numbers flash 4:20 at her, her eyes widened as she hastily stood up and stumbled to her closet, to actually get something decent for a park outing. Cursing under her breath and fixing up her hair in to messy pigtails, she picked up a small bag with her cell phone, house keys, and some pare money in it.

Exiting in the house in a flash of pink she ran to park. Once there she fast walked to their favorite place, but didn't see him there. Taking out her cell phone, the screen blinked 4:58. With a satisfied smile she sat on a nearby bench and congratulated herself, "Wow I made it, I'm so good."

A minute ticked by and she opted to look at the graceful patterns the water from a fountain in front of her bench did. Too engrossed by the surreal beauty of it she didn't notice that the boy she had been waiting for took a seat next to her. He didn't say anything instead observed her intently. After a while he thought it would be a good idea to make his presence known. Leaning closer to her he whispered in her ear, "Hello _Amu_." A small squeak escaped her lips, as she turned around and she saw the boy that would sometime send butterflies to her stomach. "Ay!," she whined as she punched him lightly, "Don't scare me like that. How long have you been here?"

He faked hurt as he pouted his lips and pout a hand over his heart, only to receive an eyeroll from her. He smirked and shrugged, "Don't know, I guess about five minutes or so." They just stared at each other, but it wasn't an full-out stare. It was more of seeing into the others soul stare, it made the two teens feel warm and wanted. Getting to much emotion the pinkette blushed and turned away, "Why did you want quality time with me, now of all times?"

She was getting a little nervous as her heart started to pound a little faster. A small spark of hope lighting up in her. A hope, that she tried to deny. A hope of having a confession from the teen, or at least something similar. Something that meant a little more than friendship with him. Her small spark blew away when her answered, "I just wanted to spend, you know, time with you. It being that you are always too busy with your friends and forget about me."

She flushed and crossed her arms, "I do not ignore you, I always think about you." The boy smirked a bright gleam appearing in his cerulean eyes. "Ahh," he started as he crossed his legs and spread his amrs over the bench's edge, "So you always think of me?"

Her blush turned a darker shade of pink that made her hair look a little paler, "I…No! I don't always think of you." He frowned a little and turned his gaze at the fountain, "Then, you never think of me."

She huffed in frustration as she rubbed her temples, "I didn't say that. And I didn't mean it that way." The boy smirked and looked at her, "Then by all means do tell what you mean." She turned to look at him her big golden eyes now slits as she tried to muster a glare, "As if I would explain myself to you." Once again the boy feigned hurt that wasn't all to convincing by the smirk that graced his lips, "Here I thought you would enlighten me. I supposed I should draw up that conclusion that you don't like me enough to clear up my confusion on your thoughts."

The girl looked up at the sky helplessly. Why did she have to deal with the conniving and frustrating Adonis that was seating next to her. She shook her head and once again looked at him, "Why do you always turn things against me?" She expected anything but what he answered. "Because it's fun," he replied with a smirk as he cocked his head to the side causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

Her mouth hung wide open in shock. The handsome boy chuckled as he reached over. Placing his slender fingers under chin and bringing her jaw to a close. A coupled second ticked by when what he did ticked in her brain. Immediately a red crimson blush covered her cheeks and she looked anywhere but him.

A few minutes passed and the rosette felt that the silence was a little awkward. Playing with the hem of her shirt and spoke up, "What do we do know?" A devious plan formed inside the boys mind, "I know." She turned to him with her full attention and a small smile. He smirked as he leaned closer to her, but not close enough that she would started panicking by the proximity, "Why don't you…kiss me?"

She scrambled as far away as she could from him, which wasn't enough, as she screamed bloody murder, "You pervert! You always do this! You sex maniac! You have sexual tension issues!" The boy chuckled at her accusations about him as he reached over grabbing her by the waist and placing her on his lap. She struggled to get of his grip, but all her efforts to no avail.

He snuggled his head into her pink locks like he would always do when he laid down with her, "Come on Amu, it would just be a peck on the cheek. After that we can go wherever you want." The rosette shook her head in denial as her brain told her otherwise. She really wanted to kiss the teen, but her right judgment told her not to. "Please," begged the boy hugging her tighter.

Her insides were doing flip flops and her heart was pounding. She still continued to deny his request as he continued to beg for the little peck on the cheek. Amu thought about it, but something inside her really wanted to give him the kiss and so she gave in, "Okay, but just one."

The boy nodded and stuck out his cheek, as she started to lean in. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of a simple peck on the cheek but she was. She closed her eyes shut as a tint of pink graced her cheeks. When he felt her hot breath closer to his cheek, he deceiving turned around.

Skin made contact with skin, but the rosette furrowed her brows in confusion. What she was feeling was a little moist and cheeks weren't supposed to be moist. She was about to open her golden eyes when she felt something nibble at her lip. She gasped in response and Ikuto took advantage of that. That is when it clicked in her brain. He was kissing her, and she was somehow kissing back. Her slender fingers tangled in his soft blue locks. His big yet gentle hand doing circular motions on her lower back. And she could feel his smirk or was it his smile against her own.

All the contact was giving her an adrenaline so that as soon as she stated to feel the boy pull away she pulled back to her. Moment later the two teens gasped for breath but that didn't stop that small sweet kiss that were shared the instant the hot lip-lock was stopped. As soon as her cheeks cooled down from the rush, they were stained a dark pink. "Uh-oh," she blurted as she looked away, still on the boys lap.

He in turn smirked, although if observed closely there was a small frown combined with his trademark smirk. It had hurt him to see the pinkette turn away from, but that didn't stop him from nuzzling his head on her neck. He closed his eyes, his long lashes tickling her neck as they closed. Mustering up all the courage he had he took in a mouthful of air before slowly whispering, "I love you …_Amu_."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she refused to believe him until he saw his eyes. She always knew how to read his eyes. So ever so slowly she raised his head and looked at his opening eyes. They stared directly at her honey colored ones. No doubt, no lie only care, love, and longing. Her heart started beating faster, and the butterflies in her stomach came back, and she knew. She had always known but chose to ignore it. But there was no losing now. Smiled her dazzling smile before replying, "I love you too."

His face beamed with the most breathtaking smiled she had ever seen on anyone. He hugged her and once again nuzzled his face on her neck and asked something that sent tingled through her but she couldn't hear him. "What?" she asked pushing him away. He gave her a crooked smile before twirling a strand of her pink hair in his index and thumb, "Would you be my girlfriend?" Amu laughed but nonetheless nodded.

Some minutes later of enjoying each other's company Amu decided to break the silence, "So what do you want to do today?" The blue-haired smirked and laid back on the bench they were still sitting on, "We could you know," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "go to your room." The pinkette stared at him for a few second before she understood what he implied, "YOU PERV!"

The teen pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, causing her to roll her eyes. Standing up she took hold of his hand, "Let's go watch a movie." He nodded while standing up. Taking her hand securely in his he started walking towards the cinema, "But it has to be a scary one." She shook her head, "No! I hate scary movies, they're just so terrifying."

Ikuto in turn chuckled, "That's why they're scary. Besides if you're scared you can always hug me, and then who knows something else might happen." She pushed him lightly, "Perv. Let's watch a romantic one, please."

"Okay, okay," agreed the boy as he walked a little faster. She just smiled and got a little closer to the boy. Who would've guessed her summer vacation wasn't going to be so boring anymore, and all because of a little note that was neatly folded on her bed.

Yes it would be a great summer and the pinkette couldn't wait for her friends to come back and tell them the news, especially to Rima. All thanks to the boy walking next to her.

**Well, guys I hope you liked it**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
